Dying To Live
by AshaTwiHard72
Summary: Why am I fighting to live, If I am just living to fight Why am I dying to live, If I am just living to die? Because even though I get lost at times, I always remember at the end of the day, that I am not living to die anymore, I'm fighting and living for YOU. Rated T for swearing, Femslash, Imprint story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry but this just popped into my head, decided to post it. I will continue to update this story if I get a show of interest, but I have not forgotten about my other stories, I am still working on updates for those as well. I appreciate all of your patience, and I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

**Before You Read: Bella is Billy's only daughter, Rachel and Rebecca are not his daughters in this fic. **

** Jacob is Bella's older brother. **

**Age is as follows:**

**Jacob: 18, Bella: 16 1/2, Jared: 18, Paul: 17, Quil&Embry: 16, Leah:16, Seth: 14**

**Disclaimer: Asha does not own twilight or any of its charters and icons, **

**P.S. I'm not a lesbian, but the point of this story is Love is Love.**

I walked down the beach, slowly while looking for the guys. I was in a particularly shitty mood today, most days that I was exposed to the general public put me in this kind of mood. Spurring my hate for the human race on far above limits I once thought impossible.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and suddenly found myself plummeting towards the sand, a result of tripping over my own feet. I landed and caught myself with my hands, managing not to do too much harm.

"Shit." I mumbled aggravated, hurriedly jumping up, I looked down to make sure my clothes looked okay. Not that I gave a shit about what the guys thought, but you never know, there could be some pretty ladies out today. Sighing I dusted off my beige cargo shorts, that went slightly under my knees. I had just threw on some random clothes today and the out come was rather pleasing. With my shorts, I wore a dark blue t-shirt , under my open, plaid, long sleeve, red and blue flannel shirt. I had my high black Nike elite socks on with some midnight blue vans on, all in all pretty good. My hair hung straight, stopping a little under my shoulder, with my mariners snap back my dad Billy had gotten for me, on my head back wards. I nodded to myself, picking up my steady walking pace and pulled my phone out as it vibrated in my pocket. I opened the text from Jessica and groaned.

_From: Don't Answer_

_Hey bellsy! Imy! I haven't heard from you since the other night! Give me a call baby ;)_

_-YourJess_

I literally almost gagged, I should have never gotten involved with her. I- my musing was interrupted by the large apple phone in my hand being snatched. My head shot up in shock, that quickly melted to irritation when I saw the smug look on my brother's face.

"Whadya have here little sister!" He bellowed teasingly.

"Jake stop being an idiot and give it back!" I groaned out trying to grab my phone but when he reached his hand above his head I was done for. I'm tall, but not nearly as tall as Jacob, who stood at a hefty 6'2. I'm only 5'11.

Jacob just laughed at me, until another bronzed hand dashed out and grabbed it from Jake. I groaned even louder. Anyone but _Quil_!

"Oh bellsy, I miss you sooooo much!" He exclaimed making annoying little kissy faces. I rolled my eyes. This dude will probably be childish for the rest of his life, I swear.

"It doesn't even say that." I mumbled.

"Call me baby!" Embry cut in. They all burst out laughing. I just gave up.

"You fucking idiots." I mumbled.

"Awww we love you too BELLSY!" Jared joined in, sending them all into another fit of laughter.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder from the right and looked over to see the person who had shoulder bumped me was Paul. My best friend.

"So you gonna call her back _Bellsy_?" He mocked half heartedly. I chuckled.

"Do I ever?" I asked back. It was a known fact I didn't call the girls I slept with back. Most of my conquest were from forks, where homosexuality was less frowned upon than on the rez. A lot more chicks willing to hop into my bed there. I'll be lucky to have a tribe approved relationship at all with another native women, but a _WHITE_ women, would never and I mean NEVER slide. So Im not interested in dating those girls, but a good fuck wouldn't hurt anybody. This is why me and Paul see each other so clearly, he was the man version of me. We've even shared a girl or two.

He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I know." He smirked, leaning over to quickly grab my phone from the hyenas, handing it back to me as the boys grumbled about Paul ruining the fun.

"Thanks Man."

He nodded his head.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jared asked. I answered almost immediately.

"I say we get fucked up, I need a drink." I said hopefully.

"Bad day Iz?" Embry asked sympathetically. I shrugged, looking down a bit as we walked.

"You could say that. I mean everyday I run into Sue Clearwater is a good one, right?" I said sarcastically. Paul sighed exaggeratedly, Quil, Embry and Jared immediately started tossing around insults on the God Awful women. Jake came and threw his arm over my shoulder bringing me into a hug.

"Dad said he talked to her. I don't know why she has it out for you, she's such a bitch." He said sadly.

"Psht, that probably just pissed her off more. The Chief condoning homosexuals! Doesn't matter if I'm his daughter. She'll get the whole tribe to turn on me before I'm 18. They'll never respect me as Cj. I'll always be the tribe's unmentionables. The chiefs screw up of a dyke daughter." I fumed, I could feel my arms begin to lightly shake. Every time I thought about this I either ended up in tears or breaking something. Cj is an honor, an honor I've dreamed of my whole life. I dreamed to lead my tribe proudly, to make my dad proud. My dad used to tell me when I was little, about how Jacob and I would one day lead the tribe to victory. It's tribe history, it's always been this way, the Chief's first born son is to lead our tribe as Chief when he reaches full maturity. The first daughter born after the first born son, will lead with her brother as Cj, Chief Jr. Our people really do believe in the saying "Next to every great man, stands a great women. If the chief were to never have a daughter, the son's wife would stand as Cj, God forbid it to be a _husband_ standing by his side! But it doesn't matter, I did come and It was my right, My birth right to CJ, and I know if they could, most of the tribes people would snatch it right out from under me, just because I'm gay. I glanced to the right and immediately regretted opening my mouth. I should have never said anything, they were all looking at me with pity. I hate pity.

"Iz-" My brother started, but I cut him off by snatching myself away from him. Turning around, walking off.

"Just forget I ever said anything. I should have kept my mouth shut."

I don't know why I called them, I should have just gone home.

"Isabella!" Paul said angrily. Running to catch up with me, grabbing my shoulder. "Don't let her fill your head with that cr-" He started fiercely.

"No Paul. I'm alright. It isn't her fault I'm not _normal_. Just leave me alone for a while okay?" I snapped before I again tore from his grasp and ran off. I went to the only place I truly feel like I belong. The woods. As soon as I crossed into the trees, it was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders, and I could breathe. None of the trees stared at me with looks of distain, disgust, disappointment, disapproval, hate. None of the trees degraded and terrorized me. None of the trees judged me for being me. And for that, I would always love the trees.

I found myself walking through the trees, thinking back to my visit to the local grocery store Quil's family owns earlier today.

_Flashback_

_My dad needed me to get a few things for home, and sent me to the Quick Mart to grab them with some cash. I turned the truck off, jumping out and slaming the door. I looked up and ignored the few people that tried to stare slyly, continuing my walk into the store. I grabbed a hand buggy, I quickly started down the rows, grabing things here and there. I was looking for the right brand of flour when I heard a loud Oh! And what sounded like things falling. I looked over and saw an older Quiliete woman bent over picking up quite a few items that had assumedly fallen out her basket. I couldn't see who it was, but it didn't matter. My mother and father raised me right. You help people when they're in need, so I quickly ran over and knelt down helping pick the things up._

_"Here let me help you." I said while I gathered a few things, the women began to talk as she looked up. And what I saw had me nearly dropping the items in my arms._

_"Oh Thank y-" Her eyes widened and then narrowed. " I don't want your help! Let go of my things I'll pick them up myself!" She spat with hate laced into every word she spoke._

_I quickly stood back up._

_"Look I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater, I was only trying to help." I told her honestly._

_"I would never want help from a devil spun thing like you." She hissed. I took a step back._

_"I'll just leave then." I said quietly. She laughed._

_" I've been waiting for you to leave this reservation since the moment I found out you were a no good, sinful, disgusting DYKE!" She spat. I stumbled back a bit, my eyes going wide and breath was caught. I felt like she had just punched me right in the gut._

_"Now you wait just a minute Sue! She was only trying to help you, there's no reason you have to be so hateful to her. You ought a be ashamed of yourself, degrading a CHILD!" Quil's mom Lisa told Sue._

_"No it's fine Mrs. Ataera, thank you. Good bye Mrs. Clearwater it's ALWAYS a pleasure speaking with you." And I Turned and left the isle, forgetting my basket and ignoring the sympathetic glances I got. Fuck this, Jacob could come to the store from now on. I got in my truck and put the pedal to the medal. I didn't think about anything, just drove. I didn't even know where I was going until I pulled into the parking lot. First beach, home of PEACE. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Paul's number. _

_"What?" He answered like the asshole he was._

_"Come to the beach bitch." I replied lightly. _

_"I'm with the guys, fuck you." He teased. I sighed, he always made me feel better. _

_"Give the phone to Jake you asswipe." I demanded._

_"Yeah yeah whatever." He mumbled and I heard tussling and voices, probably him throwing the phone._

_"What's up Iz?" He asked distractedly. They were probably playing video games._

_"Paul's a dick and I'm not their to fuck him up, do your baby sister a solid and bitch slap him for me please, and then meet me on first." I instructed. I didn't hear a reply just a loud slap, a lot of swearing, a glass braking, and the sounds of flesh beating flesh. Gosh I love my brother. _

_End of flashback_

I sighed, thinking how sad it was, my life I mean. Every since my mom passed, I can't seem to find two reasons to stay alive, I mean really, what's the point? As I walked I heard a loud snap and looked back. I practically growled.

"What the hell do _YOU_ want?"

**A/N: Sorry about the derogatory words, but they were necessary to illustrate the hate that some people have for people like this Bella, I find it disgusting. I don't in anyway condone the use of these words.**

**But please review and tell me what you think! Who do you think is the person in the woods?!**


	2. This changes everything

Short Update, still working the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think. - Asha

"Why don't you like me Isabella?" He asked.

I nearly growled. No, I think I REALLY fucking growled. The fuck?

"I mean I haven't ever done anything to you, and you hate me. I'd just like to know why. "

"You Wana know what I'D like to know? Where the hell you came from and why you're in the woods? "

"I like to come out here to think. I was actually here before you. Now that I've answered your question will you do the same? " He asked patiently. I hated him even more in that moment. For one, why the hell was he being so calm and collected. And two, I hated that we had something in common. I was shaking all over now, absolute fury boiling my blood.

"Because dipshit, first you dated little miss devil jr. Which automatically categorized you as the fucking enemy. If Sue Clearwater liked you so much you had to be sick, judgemental and deranged like her. Then after dating the chick for two months you apparently went missing and came back to break up with her, that's just fucking weird. If that's not enough my father seems to think you walk on water, and when Jacob And I got sick last week he kept mumbling about calling you, like you're just so damn high and mighty you just KNOW how to heel the sick. You are so FUC- UGHHHHHHHHHH!" My rant suddenly turned into wails of terror and pain as I collapsed to the ground, my shaking changing into body jerking shudders. My body felt like it was on fire, like every cell in my body was changing, growing. My skin jerked across sharp sticks and rocks, cutting through my tan skin like paper. I was only slightly aware of my face slamming into the dirty forest ground when suddenly I heard a crack and my leg went out beneath me. Then the other. My fingers dug into the hard ground, the dirt crumbling underneath my fingers as if it was sand in my death grip.

"Oh my god! Bella... it was supposed to be Jacob, you're a gir-"

I opened my mouth to scream an agonizing shriek but instead a powerful roar ripped from my chest. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking. And then I just burst. Is this what it feels like to literally combust? The pain as quick as it had come was gone and I felt as though I had grown higher than the sky, I don't know why but I felt heavier. I moved to look up, but my head felt so heavy I was distracted, I looked back down and almost fainted as I saw two huge fucking paws in front of me. They were a very dark russet brown , yet they I could some how see individual colors of red, brown and black; in such high definition i staggered, I jumped back and screamed but the sound that cut through the air was not my High pitched shrill but a deep bark. My mind was reeling, I was going fucking crazy! I had finally lost my marbles! My head whipped up to the sound of a quick gasp of a breath. It was Sam. He was still standing there shock all over his face.

Help me! I screamed in my head and whined. I fucking whined. I'm a fucking giant ass dog! Oh my god. Sam shook his head and the next thing I know he's taking his cut offs off. What the fuck? ! I knew this guy was nuts! I just. .I just... Well I don't exactly know what I just did but I know whatever it was it did NOT call for him to fucking strip. I was pulled from my frantic mind as I saw Sam begin to shake heavenly and then he exploded into a giant, completely black Wolf looking bear ass thing. I yelped and stumbled back terrified.

Isabella, it's me Sam. It's okay you're not crazy.

What the fuck? How are you in my head? What the hell is going on?!

It's how we communicate in this form. Calm down so I can explain.

In what form?! Explain what!?

Our wolf form, you're a werewolf.

OoO

JPOV

Dad it's been hours! She's never staid out this late with out calling! We have to go look for her! She's been gone for more than 12 hours! " I screamed furious that he was acting so calm about his youngest daughter going missing.

"Yes Jacob, I know. But I called Sa-"

"Who gives a rats ass what Samuel fucking Uley says! He could be lying about her being there, or she could be being held against her will. She hates Sam!"

"I'm sure she's fine Jacob. I dont care how angry you are, you aren't going to continue being disrespectful to me. I'm your father -" My arms shook from the force of my anger.

"What kind of father are you anyway?! You don't seem to be very worried about your dau-" my rant continued, but was interrupted by the door swinging open. My jaw dropped. Bella walked in, wearing only a black bikini top, and tan cargo shorts. And that's it, no shoes, no shirt, nothing. I almost did a double take, if I hadn't known any better I'd say that woman wasn't my baby sister at all. Bella was always skinny, lately bella had been packing on some muscle, but this was third worldly. Her arms had a slight definition of muscle, not extremely potent, but noticeable. Her once flat and slightly flabby stomach was now flat and toned, I could probably bounce a quarter on it. Her legs were toned and longer, it seemed she had grown even taller. I swear she was like 5 11 this fucking morning and now she could be almost as tall as me, at LEAST 6 feet. It seemed the roundness of her face had etched away into flawless defined lines of a woman's face. My 16 year old sister looked almost as old as our older sisters who were 23 and 21. What the fuck? ! I was so caught up in Bella, I had not even noticed Sam slither in behind her. Again he wore nothing but jean cut off shorts. If I hadn't known my sister was a lesbian since middle school, I'd be beating him to a pulp right now, coming home with my baby sister at 2 in the morning half dressed.

"What the fuck Bella?!" I screamed. She looked slightly bashful before her face went hard.

"Your anger is no excuse for you to so blatantly disrespect dad like that. Watch your language bro." She snapped her arms lightly shaking. Sam lay a hand on her shoulder and she snapped her head to look at him and then took a deep breath, closed her eyes and her arms stopped shaking, her eyes popping open and she gave him a thankful look. What the hell?!

"Am I supposed to act as if you walking in the door half naked at 2 am with someone, you hated the last time I checked is completely normal?"

"Jacob, I'm fine alright? Just leave it."

"LEAVE IT? ! YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE IT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" I screamed, my arms shook heavenly now, I was seeing red, I was absolutely peeved.

"Fuck." I heard bella whisper under her breath. "Sam, hurry up, get him outside away from my dad!" Bella shouted. Wtf? I wouldn't hurt my dad! Sam suddenly grabbed me and bella grabbed my other arm and practically dragged me out the house while I screamed at them to get the fuck off me. When did bella get so strong? They suddenly threw me off the porch and I went rolling into the yard. Did they just THROW me out MY house!?

"Damm, two blacks in one night. You guys have tripled the number of the pack in one night, congratulations. " Sam said. Bella glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, my brother is phasing!" She hissed, her shoulders shaking.

What the hell was going on and why was I so hot? It felt like my rage was turning physical, into a burning heat. Everything hurt. Just before I tipped over, I heard my sister whisper,

"Here we go again. "


	3. Mine

"Jake cut it out! Give me the damn bag you fat ass!" I growled jumping for the bag of Doritos he held it just out of my reach. Yeah I had grown tall through my transformation but so had Jake which had evened things back out. Unfortunately.

"I am not Fat! If I'm fat you are too because you eat almost as much as me. "

"Uggghhhhhh!" I huffed loudly. "Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I smirked at the horrified look on my brother's face as we heard the sound of wheels squeaking down the Hall.

"What is it Bells? " Dad asked. He had some paperwork on his lap and I knew he was working with tribe business. Pretty soon it would be me and Jake doing that kind of stuff.

"Jake won't give me the chips. " I told him sadly, he was a sucker for my pout. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm a daddy's girl. And I get whatever I want. I try not to take advantage of that, unless it's food.

"I had them first! You only want them because I have them. " Jake shot back.

"No-" I started but was interrupted by dad.

"Split them." He ordered.

"No way! I had them fir-"

"I change my mind. Give them to Bella."

I grinned like a mad man and snatched the bag from my shell shocked brother's hand and ran out the door.

"Thanks daddy!" I yelled over my shoulder as I heard my brother unfreeze and begin to whine to dad. I chuckled.

"What's got you so happy? " I yelped as I turned to see Sam wondering out the woods.

"Ah! You fucktard stop scaring me." I grumbled as he laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder. It's been a whole month since Jake and I joined the pack. We couldn't see any of the guys for two straight weeks. They went crazy. They weren't allowed to see us because we were sick and "contagious" a.k.a newly phased, emotionally unstable werewolves. The day before we were allowed to see them Paul took matters into his own hands and came storming onto our porch banging on the door demanding for me to cut the bull crap. I had no choice but to try to calm him down. I had walked out on the porch with only a sports bra and jogger shorts, and he flipped on me. I got angry and growled at him and he ended up loosing his shit and phasing right on our small little porch. The rest of the guys stayed away after Paul "caught what we had".

"Again I ask, why are you so happy?" Sam asked lazily as we walked towards the beach. I smiled up at him.

"Dad made Jake give me the Doritos. "

He burst out laughing, pulling me closer.

"You know, if you keep walking all over the rez with your arm around me, people are gonna think you've turned me straight. " I joked. We laughed.

"Well I guess you're right, if there was one person to turn you straight, it would have to be me. "

"Yeah right beef cake. " I snorted.

As a result of spending so much time with Sam, I obviously don't hate him anymore. He's more like a brother to me now.

We walked the rest of the way to the beach bickering and joking.

"So how are things with Emily? " I asked. We were now sitting down on the sand eating the Doritos I stole from Jake.

"Better. I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me. " He smiled shyly.

"Whoa there cowboy! Move in? You sure? " I asked.

"Yeah, it's just that she lives so far away and it'd be easier if she just stayed up here. Plus, I wouldn't mind waking up to her every morning. " He smirked.

"I couldn't imagine that. I hate waking up to faces. It means I was either too drunk to leave or too drunk to order them away. " I laughed. Sam laughed with me and then he suddenly became serious.

"Have you ever thought about being serious? I mean in a relationship? "

I snorted sarcastically.

"Not since 9th grade. " I told him sullenly.

"What happened? "

I stayed silent for about five minutes before i spoke.

"Amber Webber happened. " I replied flatly.

"Amber Weber? As in Angela Weber ' s twin? Pastor Weber's daughter? " He asked with wide eyes. I nodded, staring straight ahead.

"What happened? " He asked gently. I waited a moment before answering.

"I had the biggest crush on her. I could have sworn the sun shined out of her ass. " I laughed bitterly.

"She was my friend, I remember always debating with myself on wither or not she was flirting with me. And then one day we were at my house watching a movie and she kissed me. We started dating but she wanted it to be a secret in the beginning. I would do anything for her so I kept my mouth shut even though I wanted the whole world to know. And then one day she came over and told me it was over, that she was never really into me. I was just an experiment. She wasn't really a lesbian, and that If I told anyone she'd deny it. So I don't do relationships. I'd never know if their real. "

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you Bells, but you can't base the rest of your life off that one girl. Everybody isn't like her. Promise me the next time you'll try." He asked me sincerely, I blinked back tears leaning in him.

"I promise." I sighed. He sighed too and hugged me closer.

"Oh my god Sam what'd I tell you? You're gonna turn my best friend into a punk. Cut it out." Paul yelled out and plopped down right next to me pulling me away from sam.

"Hands off my bitch." He growled playfully. Sam fell out laughing on the sand. I smacked Paul.

"You're so funny. I will never be 'your bitch' asshole." I snorted.

"But I'm YOUR asshole honey." He kissed at me.

"Sam control your animal!" I yelled at him while he continued to laugh. "Weren't you on patrol idiot?" I asked Paul.

"Jacob just took over until you go out. " He answered smiling lazily, grabbing the bag of chips from me.

"Whatever, come on we're going to your house." I told him while I got up.

"Why my house? Why not Sam's?" Paul whined.

"Because I said so."

"Oh well, but you better not complain about the mess."

"Do I ever?"

"All the time."

We all laughed. Then suddenly I felt Sam tense.

"Leah." I heard him say.

"Oh. Umm Sam..." I heard a beautiful voice say. I looked up with a sneer on my face I could just imagine the things Devil Jr would have to say to me. As soon as my head lifted two more inches, I was met with the most beautiful set of chocolate brown eyes I've ever saw. They were suddenly my everything. She was my everything. She meant the world to me. There was nothing more important than her. I'd do anything, be anything she wanted or needed. I didn't care about anyone but her. Not Paul, not Sam, not Jacob not Dad, not even my mom was more important than her. She owned me. I felt my knees begin to weaken and I would have went crashing down on them if Paul hadn't grabbed my arm.

"Iz? You okay?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head and almost took a step forward when I realized what had just happened. I imprinted on Leah Clearwater. I imprinted on the Devil's daughter. I'm screwed.

"Hey are you okay?" Leah asked. I could see concern written on her face it was nice to know she cared. Sam told me the imprint worked both ways.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worr-" I began to reassure her.

"Sam you okay?" I heard Paul interrupt me. I turned to look at Sam and I was immediately standing in front of Leah pushing her behind me.

"Tell me you didn't. " He growled out. It seems even the oldest loses their shit sometimes. Shit. I forgot, this is Sam's ex I just imprinted on. The ex he was forced to stop loving. Of course he would be pissed. In his eyes he probably didn't think it was fair I got her and had to give her up.

"Sam, calm down. You don't want to hurt Leah do you?" I asked calmly. It didn't seem to work.

"Since when do you care about her!" He shouted. I slowly began walking backwards keeping Leah as far away from him as possible.

"Ohhhhh!" Paul exclaimed. Finally catching on to what was going on.

"What's going on? What's wrong with you Sam? " Leah asked. Sam growled at her out of anger which caused me to snarl furiously back. How dare he growl at my mate!?

"Sam! Dude you gotta chill out! Get in the woods!" Paul yelled and then began to push Sam in the direction of the woods when he saw him begin to shake even worst.

"Bella? Paul? What's going on?!"

I reached back without thinking and grabbed her hand.

"Shhhh you're safe."

"Wha-"

"Sam no!" I screamed as I saw his body begin to morph.

"Fuck." Paul said. I rushed back pushing Leah back at the same time Sam erupted into a massive black Wolf. Fuck. He growled at me and I pushed Leah back as far as I could without hurting her and yelled at Paul.

"Take her to my house, this might be a minute. " I told him and ran at Sam, phasing three feet before i hit him. I flew into him biting and scratching before he could get me. I heard Leah scream out my name and being newly imprinted and naive I looked back at her. I whimpered as I saw Paul gently grabbing her trying to get her to leave. Sam took advantage of the distraction and clamped down on my hind leg. I almost howled in pain before i whipped back and snapped at his nose making it bleed.

PaulPOV

Damn. This is two kinds of crazy. I thought as I basically dragged Leah down the street.

"What the hell Paul! Why aren't you helping her? What's going on? What are they? Please tell me what's happening! " She yelled scared and frantic.

"They'll be fine we'll explain it all once we get to Billy's." In this moment I couldn't have been happier that the Black's lived so close to the beach.

"Billy's? Wh-"

I cut her off by lightly pushing her into the black home.

"Bella? " Billy asked wheeling himself around the kitchen counter. His eyes widened when. He saw Leah.

"Oh Hello Leah. Paul what's going on?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Ummmmm... Well why don't we wait until Sam And bella get back they shouldn't be long." I answered. I knew Sam was out of it And would understand bella had no choice in it. And even if she did I still think he would want them to be happy. Bella just had to get him thinking clearly. I didn't know if Iz wanted me to tell her dad or not and I definitely couldn't tell him in front of Leah that was something bella had to tell her. We sat down to wait and only about two and a half minutes later Sam came through the door with a scratch on his cheek and blood on his arm. Bella followed him in, in almost the same exact condition.

"Bella!" Leah gasped, her voice layered with worry. She shot up And walked right around me to her. Bella immediately grabbed her up into her arms holding her waist tightly, bringing them as close as possible. Her head instantly dropped to her neck senting her mate. I could see the tension fall from both of their shoulders and she began to pur. I stood shocked out of my mind And could see Billy watching the pair with wide eyes And a slack jaw. Sam was tense And staring at the floor sadly.

Bella had since backed Leah into the wall closest to the door, senting her neck. I could tell Leah was third worldly confused but she was also feeling the effects of the pull and was unintentionally baring her neck to Bella.

"I don't understand. Wha-" Leah started to softly mumble out, but bella suddenly raised her head up staring into her eyes.

BPOV

I looked into her eyes and I knew while she was staring back into mine that my pupils were rimmed gold, the wolf was out.

"Mine. " I growled. She gasped followed by another one somewhere in the room but I could only see her. I had to make her understand. She was mine. My everything. My mate. Mine. I could feel her soul Except it, she slumped into me and I wrapped my arms around her. I know she has no idea what's going on, but she knows she's mine. That she belongs to me, with me. Another satisfied purr erupted from me. I could explain everything to everyone later, she was all that mattered for now. My perfect little mate.

**What did you think? **

**What do you think Leah will do? **

**Should bella tell her about the imprint? **

**How will Leah react? Billy? **

**What about Jacob? **

**Please review**


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a fluff update. Next chapter is where the drama will probably lie. What do you think Sue will say/do? Jacob? Bella hasn't even had a chance to sit down and talk to her brother and her pack brothers about anything being newly imprinted all her mind is on is Leah. What do you think/want to happen next chapter? I'm very open to ideas my lovelies. Please review! **

"Are you okay Leah?" I asked afraid of her answer. Dad and the guys had long since left the room to give us privacy. Dad left to talk to Harry, and God only knows where Paul was and Sam took my patrol for today. I had sat Leah down and told her I'd answer any question she had and I had done so. I told her about the legends and what I am, about our abilities and basically everything about being a wolf. And then she asked me why Sam was so angry, why she felt suddenly connected to me. I told her about imprinting I didn't want to, but I'd never lie to her and she asked me a question I had to answer her truthfully. She was currently looking down at her fingers in her lap. I wished she would say something, but then I didn't . I didn't want her to reject me. I knew there was a good chance she would, seeing who her mother was I wouldn't be surprised. That didn't mean I wouldn't be devastated and utterly heart broken, but I wouldn't be surprised. I mean she's not even gay, there's no way she'll want me, she can have any man she wants, and even if she was gay im nothing special.

"I'm just confused." Leah's soft voice brought me out of my depressing thoughts. Her voice was small and shaky.

"About what? I'll clear it up for you, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"No I'm just so confused about what I'm feeling. I mean I'm not even into girls and yet I feel connected to you, like we belong together and I never had sexual thoughts about a girl before- not that I'm having sexual thoughts - I mean... Well I just think your so beautiful and I, I don't know what's going on and I'm so... Confused." She admitted shakily. She was still looking down at her lap, I gently placed my hand on her cheek, lifting her face to look at me.

"I know this a lot to take in, it's not everyday you find out your soulmate is A, a werewolf and B, a girl. But all I'm asking you for is a chance. Give me the chance to show you that Taha Aki got it right, that we do belong together, Leah Please." I begged her. I don't think I could survive it if she rejected me. Scratch that I KNOW I wouldn't. Leah wasn't the only off put one right now, I was also confused and scared by my feelings for her. They are so strong, and I've become dependent on her entirely. My life revolves around her and only her. Fear rose into my heart when she didn't say anything back, I kind of started to panic. "I mean we don't have to jump into anything, I can be your friend, the best you've ever had. I mean... I know how your mother feels..." I trailed off. And then she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I am not like my mom in that area at all. Actually my dad, brother and I all do not share the same beliefs of my mother. We've tried and tried talking since into her but she doesn't listen, it's even put a strain on her and my dad's marriage. You're one of his best friends daughter and we always seem to hear that she humiliates and degrades you just because you like women. I find it disgusting. Her homophobia is starting to get in the way of all of our lives. Especially Seth, his best friend Kane at school just recently came out and my mom harasses him just as much as dad tells me she does with you. And Bella I am so sorry for the things she has said to you, Please don't pay her any mind. "

I smiled sadly at her.

"So... friends?" I asked hopefully. She smiled at me.

"Of course Bella. Just for now, I've got to figure some stuff out, think these things threw." She told me.

"Of course, I'm only gonna ask that you let me into your life." I told her honestly.

"Bella I don't want you to think I don't see you THAT way, I'm not going to try and kid myself. I know that if you are feeling STRONGER emotions than I am right now, I know we'll probably end up together. And I want to be honest with you, that part doesn't scare me as much as I would think. I just need a little time to myself to process all of this. I know it'll be painful to be away from me, but I swear I'll see you tomorrow night. I just want to go home and think Bella." She told me. I was more than a little upset that she wanted to leave but I understood. This was going better than I ever could have hoped for. She wasn't opposed to having an actual relationship with me, she wasn't homophobic and she actually just told me we'd probably end up a couple. I couldn't wait to get to know her, to reveal even more surprises. I nodded and stood up taking her hand to help her up. Once she was standing, she had to look up at me, the top of her head barely came up to my shoulder.

"I understand. I know this is a lot to take in. And I couldn't ask you to be any more cooperative and understanding than you are being, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"I know it's crazy, but I have a feeling I'm going to miss you, I'll be looking forward to tomorrow night. " she told me smiling shyly.

"I'm going to miss you every second I'm away from you don't worry." I assured her honestly. Suddenly she threw her arms around me. And I quickly wrapped my arms around her tight, never wanting to let her go.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked after holding her tight. She pulled back and nodded, pulling it out of the back pocket of her blue jean shorts. "Here, I'm putting my number in here, home and cell. If you need me, call me. Okay?" I asked giving her her phone back.

"I will Bella. See you tomorrow." She looked up at me softly smiling. I leaned down and left a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Tomorrow." She looked into my eyes for a moment longer and then she was gone, walking out the door. I slumped Down on the couch, throwing my head back, and groaning. This was all so stressful.

For the rest of the day And well into the early morning hours I just paced my room thinking about Leah. Wondering what her favorite color was, or food. Or when her birthday was. Or what she was doing, or how beautiful she is. Jacob checked on me before he went to bed a few hours earlier. He talked to me about the imprint, he was happy for me and was sure everything would be okay, I wasn't as easily convinced. I huffed and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. I grabbed a sleeve of ritz and sat on the couch.

"Bells?" I heard dad call out. I turned my head to See him rolling over to the couch. I hadn't said one word to my dad since I imprinted, and he had left before I got the chance, so I still didn't know how he felt. "Why don't you give me a hand? I'd like to sit with you on the couch." He told me. I jumped up and immediately helped him onto the end of the couch. He then opened his arms to me. I didn't even have to think I was in his arms with my head laid on him in seconds.

"You imprinted." He stated. I nodded. "On Leah Clearwater." Again I nodded.

"Are you mad daddy?" I asked. I was so scared he'd be upset, upset that I imprinted on a girl, maybe he thought when I went wolf I would imprint on a guy. That the imprint would turn me straight. He let out a rough sigh.

"Of course not Isabella. I'm very happy for you actually, I'm happy you found your other half. In fact I think Leah will be good for you. You both got a long so well when you were younger..."

He seemed to trail off and I knew there was a but coming.

"But..." I hedged.

"But I know who her mother is as well. Sue is going to give you both a very hard time. That's a fact. She'll try to keep you away from each other no doubt." He said. I shot up out of his arms looking at him with alarm.

"She can't do that though right?! Can't you give her orders as Chief? I mean I IMPRINTED, I can't be away from her dad, I won't!" I was near hyperventilating now. Suddenly I felt myself get pulled from the couch and the house completely. Jacob was dragging me out the back door as quick as he could. I was so busy freaking out I didn't even notice I was shaking like a leaf. I knew I could have almost hurt my dad but I couldn't even think about that right now. All I could think about was Leah. Not seeing Leah, having my imprint taken from me. Jake threw me in the yard just as I exploded. As soon as I was in wolf form I was letting out a pained and desperate howl. Jacob threw his hands over his ears wincing.

"Jeez Bells- Bella!" He started to complain but I was off into the woods, after Leah. I knew where the Clearwater house was I knew where mostly every family on the Rez stayed. I could hear Sam, Paul and Jacob trying to get through to me but I was too busy jumping, ducking, dodging and running. I knew they were yelling at me to be rational, to listen to them but the only thing I could focus on was getting to her. Seeing her for myself making sure she was safe and NOT kept away from me. If Sue kept her from me I don't know what I would do. I know one thing I wouldn't even want to live, I had no life without her. She was everything, everything to me. I jumped over an old fallen tree and skidded to a stop I was now in the woods behind her house. I blocked out he voiced in the pack mind and focused as hard as I could in my hearing and the imprint, trying to FEEL it. I soon located my imprint on her room I presumed sound asleep, My Leah. I couldn't contain my howl of excitement.

Bella stop that! You'll wake the whole damn neighborhood for Gods sake.

When I looked back at her window I almost jumped for joy as I saw her looking groggily out the window at me. Her eyes narrow from sleep went wide when they saw me. She looked a little scared and I whined. My imprint should never be afraid of me, I would never hurt her, it's my job to ensure her safety. When I whined I slunked down laying down with my head on my paws. I didn't want to seem aggressive or scary. She seemed to relax a bit and opened her window. I could hear One of the guys approaching me cautiously but I didn't care I was focused completely on Leah.

"Bella?" She whispered. I barked, happy she knew it was me. "What are you doing out there?" I rolled to the side my paws and legs stretched out In front of me, my head falling to the ground. She turned around and shut her window and I again whined. Why did she close her window? Did she not want to see me? Before I could have a panic attack I saw the Backdoor slide open and out came my princess. I perked up, looking at her expectantly. I wasn't about to move anymore and freak her out. She walked slowly and by her facial expression and heart beat I knew she was at the very least nervous. When she was about twenty feet away she stopped and just stood there. I don't think she knew if it was okay to come closer. So I scrunched down and crawled a little ways out of the trees toward her, my head held low so as not to scare her. I stopped again to let her come to me and she did. She took the last remaining four steps and was in front of me. I let out a small whine and she jumped and then chuckled. "I'm such a scary cat." She then Kneeled down and slowly extended her hand to see if that was okay. Finally I felt her small hand touch my fur. I was so happy she wasn't afraid of me that I turned quickly and licked her hand. "Hey!" She yelped recoiling her hand. "Isabella Black! Do not ever LICK me again, that is so GROSS!" She complained. I barked out laughs and she looked down admiration in her eyes and smiled. I rolled over on my side with my legs laid out in front of me again, my head resting on the ground. "Is...umm, I wondering..." She stuttered out. I barked to encourage her to ask. She sighed and closed her eyes, "can I sit with you?" She asked nervously. If I had been in my human form I would have laughed, what a silly question. I smiled as much as I could and nodded my giant head. She smiled and gently sat down next to me on the forest floor. She shivered and I automatically shifted closer to her, curling myself around her small frame. "I guess you just couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She asked. I plopped my head down on my paws irritated with myself. I had fully planned on giving her the space she asked for, time to think and here I was.

It's not your fault Iz

I heard Paul through the mind link. I sighed again looking up at her with wide apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, I'm glad you didn't wait." She told me. I perked up, ears standing at attention. "I've had enough time to think everything through, you gave me enough time. I hate to admit it but I may have kind of missed you...a lot. She ducked her head. I could have literally jumped for joy in that moment. She missed me. I made a split decision and quickly got up and turned around.

"Bella? Oh my god I knew I shouldn't have said anything. She thinks I'm a creep, I've only just.." I heard her whispering to herself and I rushed pulling on my jean shorts and black sports bra. I came from behind the trees and immediately went to her taking her head into my hands, she gasped looking up at me in surprise.

"I missed you more." I told her honestly. I just couldn't resist anymore. I leaned in and touched my lips to hers very softly giving her the chance to pull away. She didn't. Instead she deepened the kiss and pulled me down, after I was sitting on the ground I found her in my lap, straddling my hips. I moved one of my hands from her lower back to her ass. Leah had a good ass that I had noticed way before I imprinted. Just because I hated her because of her mother didn't mean I was oblivious to one of the hottest girls on the Rez. I knew I was going to get in a lot of fights with the guys for trying to look at my Leah's ass. I couldn't explain what it felt like to kiss her. It was heaven I didn't think this level of happiness existed! All too soon she pulled away to breathe, resting her forehead against mine.

"Bella I don't think I'm going to need anymore time, I know. I want you, you are my soulmate and I don't care about anything else." I beamed at her, she wanted me.

"Good, because after that kiss I'm not going to be able to control the urge to kiss you into oblivion every time I see you." I joked, and she chuckled. Her smile was the most beautiful smile I had ever saw and she was mine, I couldn't believe it.

"You mean the world to me Leah Clearwater. I can't wait to get to know everything about you, and to make you mine." I told her earnestly.

"I'm already yours Bella Black." She smirked at me.

"So...you wouldn't mind sayyyy being my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. Again she smirked at me.

"As long as you'll be mine." She told me. I could have screamed with joy right there. I suddenly had her pinned to the forest ground with me hovering above her just enough that she wouldn't have to feel my weight, and proceeded to devour my girlfriend's mouth.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a fluff update. Next chapter is where the drama will probably lie. What do you think Sue will say/do? Jacob? Bella hasn't even had a chance to sit down and talk to her brother and her pack brothers about anything being newly imprinted all her mind is on is Leah. What do you think/want to happen next chapter? I'm very open to ideas my lovelies. Please review**


	5. Wait for it

*To answer your question everybody, No Leah will not be phasing in this story, neither will Seth. Please read and review guys! *

"Leah, you're being unreasonable. " I groaned, leaning back into the couch.

"No I'm not, I just think we should wait. " She replied matter-of-factly.

"Baby how much longer do think we can keep doing this? We never go out, unless we go to P.A. or Seattle, your dad and Seth are constantly lying about where you are, and I have the most beautiful, wonderful girlfriend ever and I can't even show you off to the world. I don't want to keep you hidden anymore. " I confessed to her. I looked over at her, to see she had tears in her eyes. I immediately felt like shit. I made my imprint cry.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything, we don't have to tell your mom. Not ever if you don't want, I'm so sorry baby. Please don't cry. " I ranted frantically, grabbing her into my arms. She immediately sunk into me, resting her head in the crook of my neck, crying.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, I know we can't hide forever, " she sniffled, "I just don't want her to keep me from you, I need you Bellie, I don't want to lose you! " She sobbed into me, clinging to me. I felt my own eyes begin to water.

"Oh Lee, I will never let anyone keep you from me, I'll always find a way to be with you, always. Even if that means sneaking around to see you until you're 18, I don't care. You're all that matters to me Leah, nothing is more important to me. " I told her softly, squeezing her. Leah and I had been dating for a little over a month now, and we had been hiding it from her mother. As much as I didn't want to tell Sue Clearwater, I didn't want to keep hiding my relationship with Leah anymore. She looked up into my eyes, tears glistening.

"I love you Bellie." She whispered. I gasped and my eyes went huge.

"You do? " I whispered. She nodded, looking down. I could slightly see the red tint on her tan cheeks and I could have just melted. I placed my hand under her chin, raising her head, trying to get her to look at me. When she did, I gave her small smile. "I love you too baby, so much. " I confessed. She beamed at me and threw her arms round me.

"I don't want to hide anymore either, I want to tell her, now. " She admitted to me. I nodded, still holding her to me. I gently untangled myself from my girlfriend and stood up, taking her hand to help her.

"Let's go. "

XOXO

Leah was so nervous, her knee continuously bounced, and she was bitting her plump little bottom lip, squeezing my hand for dear life as we sat on her living room couch, waiting for her mother to get back. Seth was out with Kane, and Harry sat next to Leah, rubbing her back for support. Harry and Seth had been such big supporters for Leah, I could never thank them enough. I can remember the day Leah and I told them we were dating.

-flashback -

"I really want you to meet them Bellie." Leah pouted. I laughed.

"Babe, I already know you're family. " I rolled my eyes. Leah huffed and stood up from my bed and stomped her foot, while crossing her arms.

"I mean as my girl friend! " She glared at me. I smirked at her.

"You're hot when you're angry. " I laughed as she glared at me even more. But I couldn't help it, she is hot when she's angry. Leah was definitely not a shy, or soft spoken girl. She was actually kind of snobby, bitchy even to everyone but her family, elders, and me. But around me, she turned into someone she only shows me. Her loving, sweet, and kind side. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel special.

"Isabella! Can you please be serious!" She demanded. I resisted the urge to tell her I was being 100% serious about her being hot, but decided I had made my girl mad at me enough.

I sighed, standing up as well.

"OK Lee, whenever you want, I'll 're-meet' your family. " I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Thank you! " She squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. I intertwined my hands behind her back and let them rest on her lower back.

"Do you think you're brother will tell Sue? I mean I know you're dad won't since he already knows about the imprint with him being an elder and all, buut..."

"No, he won't tell. If I ask him not to, he won't. But even if I didn't ask him, I know he'll know I want to be the one to tell her. She's actually in P.A. right now, we should go now! My dad leaves for a council meeting in a few hours." She told me, yanking me out of my room and to my truck. My dad was already at the council meeting, and Jacob was in the garage working on the rabbit.

"I'll catch you later on patrol Jake!" I yelled out to him as I opened Leah's door and helped her in.

"Cool, later! " He yelled back waving.

(Time jump)

We walked in the house and could hear the TV blasting from the living room.

"Dad! I brought someone for you to meet... again." She chuckled. I heard Harry mute the TV as we were taking our coats off. Leah grabbed my hand, And pulled me with her into the living room. As soon as Harry saw me he smiled, standing up from his lazy boy. I swear like every old man on the rez has one of those damn chairs, including my dad.

"Dad, I am here to formally introduce Isabella Black to you as my girl friend. " Leah announced. She's such a drama queen, I've known Harry my whole life, he's one of my dad's best friend. Harry laughed, you could tell he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Hey Harry. " I smiled.

"Hey Bells." He smiled back and we both started laughing, and he came to give me a hug.

"You'll take good care of my little girl right? " He smiled softly up at me. Even Harry had to look up to me, I'm a shape shifter, I'm tall.

"The best. " I promised truthfully.

"Ok, come on! Let's go tell Seth! " Leah bounced happily. Harry and I both laughed. She grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs to Seth's room where he was watching TV, laying on his bed cell phone in hands.

"Seth! I have to tell you something. " Leah said, going to sit on his bed.

"Hey Bella." Seth said smiling big at me. I smiled back from my place leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Seth, wassup?" I loved this kid, he had such a good heart.

"Nothing much, what'd you want Leah? And since when are you two friends? Oh my God, mom is going to give you as much shit as she gives me about Kane. Now you'll know how I feel. " He rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seth, I like girls. " Leah blurt out. Seth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok... I do too." Seth shrugged.

"Whaa?" Leah gaped at her brother. I'm sure she had been expecting something a little different.

"Is that why you're friends With Bella all of a sudden ? Because you're gay? " He laughed at his sister, I smiled. Leah punched him in the arms.

"No, I'm not really into all girls you know. Like sure sometimes I think about them that way but I think like that with guys too, " I growled softly, she would not lust for anyone but me from now on. "It's actually, I'm just into one girl... Bella. " She admitted. I smirked. Seth looked at me.

"Oh that's cool, you guys like dating or whatever? " He asked her, at which Leah nodded to.

"It's hot, you guys are gonna drive dudes crazy in public. Too bad I grew up with you guys. " He laughed.

"Seth! " Leah laughed hitting him.

-End-

Just then we heard the front door open from the living room.

"Harry! Are you here?!" She screamed angrily. Harry let out a rough sigh. I felt so bad for him.

"Living room Sue." He yelled out to her. We could hear her taking her shoes and jacket off.

" How many times do I have to tell you to fix the damn car! I could swear you are ACTUALLY retarted! I nearly ran off the damn road, because of the wheel alignment. How smart do you have to be to do what the fuck I ask?!" She screamed, I could hear her stomping into the living room from the foyer. "Or were you too fucking busy t-" Her rant was immediately cut off as soon as she stepped foot in the living room, her eyes instantly falling on me. "What the fuck are you doing in my house? !" She shrieked.

"I invited her. " Harry told her in a flat tone.

"You what? ! Are you stupid? ! You let that thing in our house? ! Near our daughter? ! That little dyke will d-" her rant was interrupted when Leah suddenly sprung up, yanking me with her due to our lock hands.

"Don't you dare! " She screamed hotly. "Don't you dare talk about her that way! You have no fucking right! " I had never saw my Leah this mad before. Sue looked at Leah with wide eyes, Leah had always been her golden child, the one she loved the most and thought to be perfect. Well she is, but that's beside the point. Sue then looked at our locked hands and I swear the woman turned purple. She glared at me with so much hate, I nearly staggered back.

"What have you done to her?" She whispered angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her-" I started, but Leah cut me off.

"I'm a lesbian, I'm in love with bella. She's my soul mate and nothing you say or do can make me change my mind. " Leah said confidently. I looked down at her in shock and awe. It was silent for a very long time, Sue continuing to stare at us with that same hard face. I decided to cut the silence.

"Sue, I would never hurt you're daughter, she means the world to me. I'd do anything for her, you'll never have to worry about me breaking her heart or hurti-"

"Get Out." She cut me off in a low deadly tone. I sighed. I let go of Leah's hand and went to step forward when Leah grabbed it back and squeezed.

"She doesn't have t-" Leah began.

"I meant you." Sue cut her off, meeting Leah's gaze with an icy stare. Leah's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Get. Out! And take your whore with you, I don't ever want to see you again, you want her have her. But no daughter of mine will worship the devil under my roof, so GET THE HELL OUT!" SHE screamed. Leah had tears running down her cheeks, I pulled her into my chest.

"You have no right to speak her like that." Harry glared hotly at Sue.

"The Hell I don't! You're okay with this? You're okay with your only daughter being a whore? A DYKE? SHE'S DISGUSTING! FUCKING DISG-"

"NO! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! Not my daughter! She did nothing wrong! And she will not be going anywhere, this is my house, not yours!" He took three steps further.

"I will not live under the same roof as a dyke!" She yelled back.

"Then get the hell out!" Harry yelled, shocking Leah and I.

"What are you saying Harry?" Sue snapped.

"I don't care where you go, just get the hell out of my house, I'll contact you in regards to where to send your things and the divorce papers." Me and Leah stood shocked out of our minds. Leah had told me that her parents relationship had been rocky for years now, that it had gotten worse this past year alone, but still this was still a shock.

"You're going to kick me out? All because of a stupid little Bitc-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE! NOW!" Harry roared, causing Leah to cringe into me, I squeezed her tight as Sue ran out the door,a frightful look on her face. We all stood there for a while, Leah crying into me, Harry hadn't moved, just glaring at the place Sue had been moments before, trying to regulate his breathing. Eventually Leah pulled away from me to go to her dad, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry daddy." Leah cried. He swirled around, pulling his daughter into his arms.

"No baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, she should have never said those things to you."

"I didn't mean to cost you your marriage!" Leah sobbed.

"No, honey it was a long time coming, I just thought I'd wait until you and Seth were older. I haven't been happy with her for so long. Please don't blame yourself sweetheart, you did nothing wrong."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, a piercing howl could be heard. I knew that howl, Sam and Jacob ingrained in us what that howl meant.

Get the fuck here, now. Harry and Leah both turned to me, asking with their eyes what was going on.

"Vampire. I have to go." I told them, Harry nodded, but Leah about blew a gasket

"What?! No! Bella please don't go!" She shrieked, coming to me, grabbing the front of my shirt. I pulled her into my chest.

"Lee, you know I have to go. This is what I was born to do. I'll be safe I promise." I told her. She leaned back looking into my eyes.

"You promise? " She looked so sad there was nothing I wanted more in that moment than to stay with her, and wash the worry and fear from her beautiful eyes, but I knew my people needed me, Leah needed me to protect her. I brushed her hair behind her ear and let my hand rest on her cheek as I gazed at the love of my life.

"I promise baby." I told her truthfully. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back to see you tonight, but don't wait up. I love you. " I assured her. And then I was running for the door.

"I love you too! Be careful! " She yelled after me. I chucked, sprinting from her front yard to the forest in her back yard. As soon as I hit the trees, I was throwing my sports bra and shorts off And phasing, all without breaking stride. As soon as I phased I was hit with everyone's frantic chatter, Jacob throwing out orders.

Where are you?

I asked searching through their heads.

West front Iz, hurry. We've got two red eyes. They're fast. I need you in the front, you're the fastest. Stop her.

Jacob barked.

You got it boss.

I kicked it up, flying through the trees. Quickly catching up with my pack.

Paul, try to stay as close to bella as you can manage, when she stops one, you need to be there to take them down. You're our best fighter, prove it. Sam, you take up Pauls left flank, be ready for an attack, the other vampire will no doubt try to help his friend. There is no room for error, eliminate the threat.

Jacob snarled, picking his already blinding speed up. I had just reached the pack and was beginning to move in front of them when the red head leaped onto the branches above us. I looked up, my pace slowing by just a pace.

Focus Bella! Jacob growled, and my head was back in the game, my legs flying, I'm sure it looked like my paws were floating by now. A couple yards ahead I could see my opportunity. A large boulder, slanted back having sunk back into the ground over the years. It was perfect. I took one glance at the red head and kicked my paws harder than I ever had, I was leaving the pack in my dust, literally. With one push off the ground, I was on the bolder, using it like a trampoline, as I went flying through the air, just as the vampire went to leap to the next branch.

Bella! I heard the pack scream in surprise.

Before she had time to think what was going on, I had her ankle in my teeth, yanking her down. She went crashing into the forest floor with a shriek. Her face skidding against dirt, rocks and tree roots, as I skidded across the ground with her, but my side was what took the impact. And even though I could feel several of my ribs giving way, I was glad it hadn't been my face like the bloodsucker. I still had her leg firmly in between my teeth, so I wasted no time yanking my head to the side, pulling the whole damn leg right from her hip. She let out a piercing shriek, and her companion only faltered in his footing for a moment before he was running again. Damn he didn't even try to help her. Not my problem.

Sam! Stay on his tail with me, Paul help Iz with the woman, and get back up here. Jacob order as he jumped over my body, where I had the vamps head in my jaws, shaking it viciously from right to left. Her fingers were clawing at my face in an attempt to free herself.

Paul! Her arms!

In no time Paul had caught up And was yanking the bitch's left arm off, I growled as I bit down even Harder on her head, my sharp K9s ripping through her supposedly indestructible flesh like it was a piece of jerky. I yanked my head back and half of her head tore right off. Soon followed by me tearing the remainder of her head off her neck. As I had been making a chew toy of her head, Paul had sunk his claws into her torso, dragging them through her dead flesh, hooking on her remaining leg, and ripping it from her body, while at the same time taking her flailing arm in his powerful jaws and twisting, it came right off. We made quick work of tearing her torso apart and then were off to help Jake and Sam with the blonde. We could see through the mind link that they were about finished with him, so I let Paul go alone, and turned around And phased back to set the bitch a flame. As I phased, I groaned loudly. With all the adrenaline wearing off, along with shifting forms, I could definitely feel the beating my body had endured. It hurt so badly I was barely able to pull on my clothes. And after that I had sunk to ground, opening one of the many lighters each of us owned, and threw it at the pile of twitching bloodsucker pieces. As I saw them go up in flames, I was so overcome with fatigue, I laid my head back on the ground and I couldn't fight the blankness as is swallowed me whole.

Please review! They make me upload so much faster, they inspire me!


End file.
